What's it mean?
by LazyPencilLender
Summary: When Yuzuyu asks a sudden question, the entire family is left baffled. Only one voice breaks the silence and...well...he may or may not be regretting it. Pairings: SatsukixAyumi, KokoroxKippei, and minor YuzuyuxShouta
1. First Part

A/N:

Phew. Random story. In this story Yuzuyu is still living with the Katakura's. She's about 6 in this fic. So is Shouta, although the fact that he moved is still in play here. It's as if Yuzuyu's mom (spoiler) never came to get her at the end of the manga. (end spoiler) Based on the manga.

Centered around Satsuki & Ayumi.

Oh, I'm also not sure about Ayumi's family…so I kind of just made up a family for her. Only child, with two parents who are rather busy. Yup.

* * *

**THURSDAY NIGHT: KATAKURA HOUSEHOLD **

"Kippei onii-chan, what's it feel like to be in love?"

Kippei was anything but prepared for this question from Yuzuyu, and so he, as a result, spit out the bit of orange soda he had been drinking onto the table cloth. His sister was furious, so she stood abruptly, slammed her hands on the table, and yelled at Kippei for a good minute or two. After she calmed down, thanks to Kippei's mother, Yuzuyu asked her question again, only this time she addressed it to all at the table.

"In love, Yuzuyu?" Kippei asked, better prepared for the question this time. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I'm in love!"

Kippei wasn't prepared for this and his head met the table, his blonde hair entangled in the (hot) curry. His sister started to yell again and threatened to dye Kippei's hair brown, in a hue the same color as poop, while he was sleeping. Kippei moaned and lent his head up, eyes resembling those of an old man.

"Why do you think that?" he asked in a raspy voice. Yuzuyu giggled a bit.

"I dunno. I just feel funny. And since you're in love, I thought you'd know!" The six year old Yuzuyu gave Kippei her widest eyes, as if to dare him to say she was wrong. He sighed.

"Well it's kind of hard to describe, Yuzuyu…." He glanced at Kokoro, who was looking away on the other side of herself. It was Satsuki who cleared his throat and addressed the question Kippei was too spineless to ask.

"Well, who do you think you're in love with." Satsuki asked, in a monotone. If the word who wasn't in the sentence, there would be no indication at all that it was a question. Yuzuyu moved her feet together under the table, her eyes moved to the table cloth, and she blushed.

"Shou-chan." She said.

"That kid who moved?" Kippei burst.

"We write letters!" Yuzuyu protested. "Remember, you mail one out every week?"

"I do no such thing!" Kippei stated, as if this was a court trial and his life was on the line.

"I was talking to Kokoro nee-chan." Yuzuyu said. Kippei looked towards Kokoro with tears in his eyes. Kokoro glanced back at him blankly but said nothing.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Kippei asked.

"You don't need to know everything. Besides, if Yuzu wants to send letters to her friend, she should be able to, right?" Kokoro said. Kippei knew he had lost but did not want to give up.

"Anyway!" Yuzuyu exclaimed, "How do you know you're in love?"

Kippei and Kokoro exchanged a glance, and so did Kippei's parents and grandparents. Satsuki and his sister said absolutely nothing. Yuzuyu puffed out her cheeks.

"No one wants to tell Yuzuyu?" She asked.

"Apparently not." Satsuki said. All the members of the table glared at him but he was not phased.

"Satsuki onii-chan knows! Satsuki onii-chan has a girlfriend too! Right?" Yuzuyu said. All at the table were so eager to turn the embarrassment of love away from themselves that they immediately started to join Yuzuyu's harassment of Satsuki. Which wasn't really working well anyway.

"Yes, I do." Satsuki said.

"You should invite her over! Ayumi-chan, that's her name, right? You should invite her over to dinner tomorrow!" Exclaimed Kippei's mother.

Satsuki nodded. "I suppose."

"She's a model, right? She's really cute, isn't she? So how do you feel about her, Satsuki?" Inquired Reiko. At this, Satsuki fell silent. Although he did start to eat his rice just a little bit faster than before.

"Satsuki onii-chan, do you love her?" Yuzuyu asked. The entire family was focused on Satsuki. Only Kokoro spared him, and she was busy eating.

Silence. All at the table but Kokoro leaned closer to Satsuki. Satsuki, in contrast, moved back.

"Well?"

"….I suppose…?" Satsuki muttered. The entire table apart form Kokoro froze, exchanged glances, and leaned back.

"You suppose?" Yuzuyu asked. "But isn't it a yes or no answer?"

"If I didn't love her, I wouldn't be dating her." Moment of embarrassment and claustrophobia gone, Satsuki cleaned up his dishes and headed up the stairs.

"Satsuki!" Hollered his mother. "Remember to invite Ayumi to dinner tomorrow. Tomorrow at six!"

Satsuki was silent, but his mothers' intuition told her that he had gotten the message.

**NEXT DAY: MORNING AT SCHOOL**

"Ehhhhh? Dinner at your house?" Ayumi asked, a little flustered from the suddenness of Satsuki's invitation.

"If you can't go, I understa-"

"No no! I can definably, definably go! I get to meet your family, right? It's so nice of them to think of me. Should I dress up? Or dress casually? Do I need to bring anything?" Ayumi asked.

"You don't have a job tonight?" Satsuki asked.

"No I don't…do you really want me to go to your house? Or would you rather I didn't go and said I had something to do?" Ayumi asked, looking at her desk. Once the bell rung, Satsuki stood up and leaned on Ayumi's desk with one hand, lifting the other to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Although Ayumi's face lit up like a neon sign, Satsuki's was blank.

"It's not formal. You can wear whatever you want. And don't bring any food, my mom will make enough." He answered all and only the questions he thought needed to be answered. Ayumi nodded as Satsuki slipped out of the door.

"And Ayumi, I wouldn't have asked you to come if I didn't want you to. Tonight at six." Satsuki left, wondering why so many people asked such obvious questions. A couple of girls sitting next to Ayumi started to converse, in what they believed were hushed whispers.

"What does he see in her? Isn't she taller than he is? How weird~" It was as if their obvious jealousy had mouths. Ayumi smiled at the girls, waved goodbye as if they were friends, and exited the classroom, pretending that she heard nothing.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

Satsuki sat on the couch at home, eyes focused dryly on the TV. Yuzuyu was writing something while lying on the floor, Kokoro was next to Satsuki on the couch, and Kippei was sitting next to Yuzuyu.

"What are you writing, Yuzu?" Kippei asked with a smile.

"A letter to Shou-chan~"

Kippei's face faltered for a minute. Yuzuyu looked at Satsuki, who looked at her back but otherwise made no motions as if he'd noticed her.

"Satsuki onii-chan, you have to answer my question tonight!"

"I already answered it."

"No no! The one about how it feels to be in love!"

"I already answered that one, too."

"No! 'I suppose' does not count!"

Satsuki sighed and turned back to the TV, as the woman on screen tried to teach those who were watching how to make a fancy dish. Yuzuyu pouted when she was ignored and hopped onto the couch between Kokoro and Satsuki, leaning herself onto Satsuki's lap.

"Why are you ignoring me?" She whined. Satsuki was silent. Kippei was reading the letter to Shouta as best as he could without looking too obvious. He was failing at not looking obvious, by the way, and when Kokoro pointed it out he flushed.

"Satsuki, do you know what kind of food does Ayumi like?" Asked his mother. Satsuki shrugged a bit.

"She said she likes Melons." Everyone turned towards Satsuki and exchanged glances. It was a bad habit everyone was forming, except Kokoro who was indifferent to everything.

"Melons? We can't only eat Melons…." Satsuki's mother said with a sigh. "How about…hamburgers? She likes those, right?"

Satsuki merely shrugged. "I guess."

His mother sighed and moved to the kitchen, where she started to prepare the dinner for tonight.

**THAT NIGHT: AYUMI'S HOUSE**

Ayumi stood in front of her mirror, examining her appearance. She didn't look too flashy today. Her hair was done in a high and elegant looking ponytail, and being that high risen, the last strand fell to just about her waist. She wore a white tank top over a black three fourth sleeved shirt, with a black flower on the white tank top to match the shirt. She had a pair of dark jeans for pants- she decided against a skirt for two reasons. First of all the practical reason- it would be cold when she came home. Second she thought she'd look…like she was a bad influence or a bad person or something in a skirt. Even though she was a model, she wanted to look conservative and modest for Satsuki's parents. A pointless reason she knew, but it still was a reason.

Ayumi smiled at herself, moving downstairs. Her parents were almost always out, and though her mother constantly forgot about certain things like putting something away or leaving a note, her dad never failed to. Ayumi examined the note. It said that they were going out, her mother needed to go shopping again. She laughed, and on the bottom of the page, wrote that she was going to her boyfriends house for dinner and expected to be home late, just in case they beat her home.

She sighed, smiling to herself. Saying Satsuki was her boyfriend still made her about five layers of happy. She opened the door to her house and slipped out, grabbed her bike, and rode towards Satsuki's house. She read the signs outside the gates- Satoshi, Sakura, Hikari- and finally found Katakura on the sign. So she parked her bike, talking long strides to the gate. She pressed the button on the side and stepped back.

A woman exited the building.

"Who are you?" She asked although this was just a formality; she knew who it was.

"A-Ayumi….S-Satsuki's g-girlfriend." Ayumi said, trying to hide her stutters as best as possible. Though since she was a model and not an actress it was difficult for her to hide and futile for her to even try. She still felt like she swallowed a brick of happiness when she introduced herself as Satsuki's girlfriend.

"Well, come in then!" Satsuki's mother called. Ayumi nodded and walked inside, slipping off her shoes at the door.

* * *

A/N:

Chapter 2 will come soon. When I hit…3 reviews? I'll have chapter 2 at least started before I submit this. SatsukixAyumi fluff! Hehe. Well, anyway, I hope I managed to keep people in-character. =_= I always fear I'll make them too OOC…well, I tried.

Review please~ More reviews get a faster chapter 2!

And I'm not sure how long this'll be…I'm thinking only 2 chapters, because this was originally a one shot but got WAY too long.

( Person whispers: 4 pages on Microsoft word!

Me: Shut up! D : )


	2. Second Part

A/N:

Chapter two! Not much to say! Thanks for your kind reviews!

* * *

Ayumi placed her shoes at the bottom of the step, and in the process, she noticed several other pairs of shoes. How many people lived here? She took a pair of indoor slippers and placed them on her feet, walking inside. The kitchen smelt good, and looking inside Ayumi noticed a bowl of what appeared to be white rice and something cooking in a pan. She smiled.

"Smells good." She said. Satsuki's mother moved out of the kitchen for a moment.

"Ohh, does it? I'm glad! Why don't you head to the living room, everyone is in there." Ayumi nodded, slipping into the room. Almost all eyes moved to her. She noticed many people: an elderly couple who were smiling, and on the couch two people who she could only assume were a couple. They looked kind of…punk to her. A blonde boy, and a bored looking girl. The boy had his arm around her shoulders.

"If it isn't Satsuki's girlfriend!" Said the boy. Ayumi nodded, giving Kippei a warm smile. On the floor was a little six year old, and she turned, wrapping her arms around Ayumi's leg.

"Ayumi onee-chan!" She said. Ayumi looked down, shocked, but gave Yuzuyu a grin.

"Hello! And who are you?" She asked. Yuzuyu pointed to herself.

"I'm Yuzuyu!" She nudged on Ayumi's pants, and pointed first at the elderly couple. "Those are our grandparents! And that's Keppei onii-chan and Kokoro onee-chan!" She said. Ayumi gave her polite nod to all of them, waving sheepishly as she did so.

"Hello, I-I'm Ayumi, I-it's a p-pleasure to m-meet you…" She was suddenly so nervous. She got to meet Satsuki's family! She needed to make a good impression! She hung her head down, face flushing. What if they got married? Then these would be her in-laws, and…

"Ayumi, what are you giggling about?" A familiar monotone broke her fantasies. Her head snapped up and she turned to him.

"Oh, S-S-Satsuki, n-n-nothing!" Ayumi said. Oh no, she was stuttering! She would leave a bad impression! This thought flustered her even more than before. Satsuki watched this display and sighed, reaching up to pat Ayumi's cheek gently.

"Oy. Calm down." he said. Ayumi blinked, looking into his eyes.

"O-Okay…"

Suddenly there was clapping. Ayumi flushed again, and Satsuki blinked. Keppei cat-called, and Kokoro slapped his arm.

"Leave them alone." She ordered. Keppei whined, but obeyed his girlfriends order. Yuzuyu was leading the clapping now. The grandparents were also clapping slowly. Satsuki's hand lowered and he moved to the stairs wordlessly, going up to his room. Ayumi stared after him.

"Ayumi, Ayumi!" Keppei said, with a hint of teasing. Kokoro glared at him. "I think you should go up after him."

Ayumi noticed that the grandparents and Keppei seemed to be restraining giggles.

Yuzuyu blinked, and hopped onto Kokoro's lap. Keppei looked at her, and patted Yuzuyu's head. Ayumi couldn't help but notice they looked like a very young family.

"Really? W-Well I'll see you all at dinner, then…" Ayumi said, walking up the stairs after Satsuki. Once she was gone, the others all turned to each other.

"She seemed nice." The grandmother said.

"She was nervous, because Keppei kept teasing her." Kokoro said.

"I like Ayumi onee-chan!" Yuzuyu said.

"She's tall." Keppei said. Kokoro gently hit him. "She was taller than Satsuki, anyway." All of those in the room pondered this.

* * *

Ayumi reached the top floor and glanced around for Satsuki's room. "Satsuki?" She asked. She peered into one room. It was completely dark. She shut the door and moved to the next one. The sign said it was Keppei and Yuzuyu's room. Ayumi smiled. How cute. She turned to another spare room, and that one was dark, too. She moved to the next room and opened it.

This was Satsuki's room. The lights were on, and sitting on his bed, with headphones in his ears, was Satsuki. He heard her open the door and took out his earphones, raising his brow at her.

"Hello, Ayumi." he said.

"Hey, Satsuki." Ayumi said, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Satsuki turned off his music player and sat up on his bed, his legs stretching over the side. Ayumi sat next to him, her legs hit the floor. Satsuki's didn't.

"What is it?' Satsuki asked. Ayumi shifted nervously in her seat.

"It's just that…well, I did come over for you…so I decided I'd rather be with you than downstairs. Plus you came up here all alone and…well, you'd be lonesome?" her tone was laced with what sounded like worry.

Satsuki's face didn't falter. He moved his eyes to his feet.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to try anything on you. You don't need to be so nervous." he said. Ayumi blinked, then her face turned red.

"N-n-no! I'm n-not nervous a-about that! No! I was just nervous a-about your family…I…I know you wouldn't try anything." Her voice faded, and she trailed off. Satsuki blinked, before he grabbed her hand.

"Do you want me to try something?"

Ayumi blushed even thicker. "W-What?" You couldn't, I mean, I-it's not like you need to. I'm fine." Satsuki shrugged.

"Fine."

"Wait!" Ayumi said. "I-I never said I didn't want you too…"

Satsuki moved his hand form hers and lifted both of his hands to either of her cheeks, and Ayumi blinked. He moved closer to her, and he kissed her.

He'd never kissed her before today. They'd held hands, they'd even hugged. (Well, Ayumi usually controlled most of that). But they'd never kissed. Ayumi had been waiting for this for as long as she could remember. She smiled against his lips, before she moved her arms onto his opposite shoulders, resting her elbows there. Her hands crossed, and she could feel his hair against the back of her hand.

"….Satsuki? Oy, Satsuki? Ayumi-chan?..oh…sorry to interrupt." A voice said. Ayumi blinked, and tilted her head to the side. She spotted Keppei, wearing a grin and leaning against the doorframe like a…like a pimp! Now she remembered the word she wanted to use to describe Keppei. He snickered.

"Dinnertime." Satsuki said, grabbing Ayumi's hand. Keppei puffed. "What? No comment for me, for interrupting you?"

"We can continue later, if we want too."

Keppei burst into laughter. Satsuki shook his head. Ayumi was in a daze.

They eventually arrived in the kitchen. Keppei had, in hushed whispers, told everyone at the table what he'd walked in on except for Yuzuyu. So both of the adolescents in question felt the snickers and glares of Satsuki's _wonderful_ family.

"It's impolite to stare." Satsuki told them all. They scoffed.

Ayumi was completely red. Now they must think so lowly of her! She picked at her rice. "I-It's r-really good…" She said quietly. The mother smiled.

"Hm, thank you Ayumi!" She said. Ayumi ate in silence. So did the rest of the family. When dinner was over, Ayumi slumped into the living room. Her boyfriend sat next to her on the couch. Kokoro and Keppei were sitting on the floor now, playing a game with Yuzuyu.

"He's childish, isn't he?" Satsuki asked, pointing to his brother. Ayumi shrugged.

"I think he's just good with kids. He'd make a good father someday." She said. Satsuki tilted his head. Was that really what she thought?

"Do you want kids?' he asked. A little loudly. Everyone heard. The parents and grandparents lent their heads out from in the kitchen to hear Ayumi's reaction.

"W-Well…" Ayumi blushed. "I-I don't know if I could handle them." She said. "But I mean, maybe. In my future." Ayumi's hands were balled into fists in her lap. Satsuki reached over and grabbed one of her hands, which immediately loosened. She blinked.

"I don't really like kids." Satsuki said blankly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ayumi said with a light giggle. Satsuki was looking absently at the ceiling. Keppei pulled Kokoro into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Hm? Is Satsuki embarrassed?"

"It's none of your business, Keppei." Kokoro said.

The phone rang. Keppei's mother answered it. Moments later, she came out into the living room.

"Yuzuyu, it's Shou-chan." She said. "He says his mom just got the phone connected." Yuzuyu flocked over to the phone. Keppei gasped, holding his hand out to her.

"No, Yuzu!" He complained. Yuzuyu already had the phone and ran farther back in the kitchen for some privacy. Keppei sniffled. Kokoro patted his shoulder.

* * *

Ayumi stood outside the Katakura household. Her bike was ready to go. Satsuki stood next to her. The others were supposedly inside, although it was obvious they were peeping through the windows.

"Well, Satsuki…bye…" Ayumi said. She smiled at him. "It was fun today, an-"

"Did you have a problem when I kissed you?"

Well, he didn't beat around the bush, did he? Ayumi pinkened, and shook her head.

"No, I didn't." She said. "I..uhm…liked it?" She didn't think that the phrase was fitting. "But if you had a problem with it…"

"I'll kiss you whenever you want me too."

Ayumi smiled. "Then kiss me now."

He grabbed her hands and knelt up, kissing her softly. He was on his tip-toes. Ayumi smiled, and got on her bike.

"Thanks, Satsuki." She said. She drove off.

And then everyone in the entire household ran outside and jumped on Satsuki.

Good times.

* * *

Inside the house, Satsuki sat on the couch. Yuzuyu was next to him, in her pajamas. She looked up at him. He didn't meet her gaze.

"Satsuki onii-chan, what's it feel like to be in love?' She asked. Satsuki sighed.

"I don't know."

"yes you do!"

"No I don't."

"yes you do!"

"It feels like being a dog."

"What?"

"I said it feels like being a dog."

Yuzuyu tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because you'd do anything for them." Satsuki replied. "Like a dog."

Yuzuyu was slowly understanding. "Hey, Satsuki onii-chan, are you gonna have kids?" She asked. Satsuki sighed.

"I don't know."

His answer used to be no.

* * *

A/N

Here is is, chapter 2. This completes my two-shot.

PLEASE REVIEW! : D

I'm horrible at kisses. And I totally stole the whole tip toe kiss thing from the Lovely Complex movie (my new favorite series).

Thanks for your kid reviews!

I hope this chapter satisfies you!


End file.
